


tease me/please me

by allpowerfullou



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Kink, Come as Lube, Did I Miss Anything?, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Loss of Control, M/M, Mild Sound Kink, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, inspired by a tweet, post sex haze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong had fucked Daehyun, and now he wanted Yongguk to join him. It happened more often than not--the odd offer--but usually the younger had some tact instead of sending it into cyberspace where delusional fans could interpret anyway they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease me/please me

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i'm that delusional fan? oops?  
> this was written for that tweet where junhong was in bed like forever ago but i just cant finish anything ever and i finally found the tweet https://twitter.com/ZELO96/status/716313584641269760
> 
> maybe there can be a himyoungup sequel that'd be cool

As soon as his phone went off, buzzing in his palm followed by the screen lighting up to reveal Junhong’s reply to his tweet, Yongguk knew exactly what it meant.The photo, which was the most physical form of sin, in Yongguk’s opinion, showed much more than any of the fans could ever realize. The unmistakeable tangle of hair that had been pulled too many times, sweat slicked skin, eyes so blown and wide they were comparable to the moon; all signs of a fucked out Junhong looking for another round.

Just out of the frame, Yongguk knew that’s where Daehyun’s still panting form was laying, naked and glistening in the dim light of the room. The sheets were probably damp beneath them, and Yongguk swore softly as the image of come dripping out of Daehyun’s ass and falling onto the already soiled sheets filled his mind. It was one of his favorite sights, one that made him want to slide right into the younger with no warning and fuck him using nothing but come to make the glide that much easier. 

It was a silent question, a teasing smirk that laid crooked on the youngers plump lips. And there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he was going to say no. Junhong had fucked Daehyun, and now he wanted Yongguk to join him. It happened more often than not--the odd offer--but usually the younger had some tact instead of sending it into cyberspace where delusional fans could interpret anyway they wanted. 

Yet, he still found himself outside of the pair's door moments later, clad in only his too tight boxer briefs where his cock had began to take interest in his plans. He tapped two knocks onto the wooden door before pushing it open slowly, the door gave an eerie creak, embarrassment crawling up his cheeks for no good reason. 

The room was relatively empty considering two men shared it, it was mostly a mattress thrown haphazardly on the floor sheets bundled up at the foot of the bed. They had a nightstand that didn't seem to be much use considering how high it was, and a dresser on the other wall with clothes shoved in it. There was no use keeping them separated because Daehyun wore whatever he wanted, regardless of who it belonged to. 

The smell of sex was blown into his face from the window fan, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting in the room, and that was when he saw Junhong on top of Daehyun. The older boy was making the smallest little sounds, eyes hazy and body twitching from how overstimulated he was. His thin fingers were pushed under the black tank top that was incredibly out of place on the youngest's lean frame. Especially when Yongguk realized that was the only thing either of the two were wearing. 

"Hyung," Daehyun whined as the other bit down on his nipple before suctioning his lips around the nub. 

It was obscene the way his legs splayed open even further as his hips rolled up against his bandmate, seeking more friction. 

"Yongguk hyung," Junhong mumbled, pulling away from golden skin to flash the eldest a grin. "You decided to come play?" 

Any chance of staying in control was so far fucking gone, Yongguk was so infatuated with the younger that he wasn't even sure if his knees were strong enough to carry him the few steps across the room to join them on the bed. But it was the addictive whines that spilled from the brunette’s throat paired with the lewd vision of Junhong’s thick fingers curled inside of his willing body that set Yongguk in motion.

The bed sank beneath his weight, neither of the two bothering to move and make room for him. But Yongguk never minded, instead he positioned himself above them on the bed, more than willing to watch for now. 

Sometimes, it was nice to let go of the control and let someone else lead, and that someone was trailing wet kisses down Daehyun soft belly, distracting him enough for Yongguk to lean forward and suck a mark into bronzed skin. His eyes went wide, body jerking up at the warm sensation across his neck. 

Everything was happening so fast, and moments later Junhong had long, thick legs draped over his shoulder, mouth buried between the swell of their vocal’s asscheeks, and Daehyun was a fucking mess. Daehyun liked having his ass eaten as much as Junhong liked to eat ass, so it only made sense that they'd bring Yongguk into watch. The two were putting on a show specially for the eldest, and his cheeks heated up to a ruddy shade of pink as he slid his hand down his torso and into his boxers.

He gave up on kissing Daehyun’s neck, instead sitting back on his knees and stared at the way Junhong’s mop of hair looked so good between the other's legs. His thin fingers danced along his shaft, teasing himself just enough before fully wrapping around his girth. 

In front of him, the vocalist was writhing on the mattress, heels digging into Junhong’s back and head tipped so far back that Yongguk could see his Adam’s apple bobbing with each mindless moan. He was so unabashed and wrecked, eyes slipping shut as he rocked down to pushing the youngest’s tongue deeper into his body. His plump lips had fell open, the most beautiful sounds filling the room, and all Yongguk could think of was how fucking good those lips would feel wrapped around his length. 

As if on cue, Daehyun’s eyes opened just enough and a wicked grin spread wide across his face. 

“Junhongie,” he moaned, hips still rocking down, and the muffled moan from between his legs was all he needed to continue. “I want--I need to sit on your face.”

Yongguk could feel Junhong stopping, peaking up at them with incredulous eyes as if he were waiting for an explanation. The brunette sighed, pulling his legs off the broad shoulders they were perched on and rolled over. His cheeks were tinted pink, and Yongguk knew he was too embarrassed to say why he wanted to switch positions, but his actions said enough. 

Daehyun was comfortable doing and saying anything with Junhong, but the moment their leader walked into the room, he bottled up. Though his actions still radiated seduction and control, his cheeks were always blotched with red and he lost his ability to ask for what he wanted. But he liked it. Christ, Daehyun fucking loved it. 

The more embarrassed he was, the harder he came. Which was most of the reason Daehyun was always the first to suggest Yongguk to join them. More than willing to wait and see what was happening, Junhong moved over just a touch, looking around the soft planes of the vocal’s body to watch with interest as he settled himself right in front of Yongguk. 

Where Daehyun and Junhong were loud and fast and rough and dumb, Yongguk was the opposite, a total sucker for soft kisses and gentle touches. The pair collided like water and fire, creating a steam so thick that Junhong could barely see through it.

Lifting himself up on his knees so he could be eye level with Yongguk, Daehyun leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on his lips, coaxing Yongguk out of whatever space he had began to drift into. His soft hands gripped the elder’s hips, holding him tight enough to ground them both as their lips easily slid together. 

After a few beats, Yongguk’s boxers had been shoved down, the elder’s fist replaced by Daehyun’s thicker one. 

As the older two’s kiss began to build, Junhong took it upon himself to roll over on his back and maneuver himself between Daehyun’s thick thighs. He’d given them enough time time to warm up, and now he was back, mouth watering as his large hands wrapped around Daehyun’s waist. 

He carefully pulled Daehyun down until he was seated on Junhong’s face, causing the vocalist to freeze as his breathing caught in his throat. The change of position had his tongue slipping in deeper, sending the man into a frenzy as he picked up his rhythm once more, rolling his hips and fucking himself down on the younger’s face. 

It took some effort on Daehyun’s part, but he managed to keep the rhythm of his hips as he leaned forward to suck the head of Yongguk’s cock between his lips. The sight was hypnotic but the sounds were even worse. Wet, obscene, vulgar, and fuck--Yongguk didn’t think he’d have a problem being blind, but he’d rather die than lose his ability to hear. Just the thought of never being able to hear those soft noises as Junhong fucked his tongue deeper into Daehyun’s ass while the other sucked on his cock like candy make his stomach roll. 

At this rate, Yongguk wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. Daehyun had his cheeks hollowed, dragging his tongue along the underside of his dick just the way the eldest liked it moaning softly as Junhong had slid fingers into him alongside his tongue. His fingernails were digging crescents into Yongguk’s too thin thighs, and he carded his fingers through his hair in return, giving little tugs whenever he felt himself hit the back of the younger’s throat. 

His breathing was heavy, coming in soft pants because Yongguk never allowed himself to be vocal during sex, not like Daehyun or Junhong were. Christ, the pair sounded so beautiful with Junhong’s deep notes, strong and musical. His singing voice was very underappreciated in Yongguk’s opinion. It was soft, deep a swirl of notes and sounds that sounded so unique. So perfectly Junhong that it just made sense. Mix that with the rich, higher whines that Daehyun practically screamed, and there was no reason for Yongguk to ruin it with his own pleads and murmurs. Yongguk always preferred to listen.

Like the younger two could tell he was close, they began to shift, both of them pulling away in like some unspoken agreement. First, it was Daehyun’s needy falsetto as Junhong sat up, licking his lips to catch the come and spit that had formed there. The vocal released Yongguk’s cock with a pop, giving Junhong a pointed glare and a half hearted smack to the chest. 

“I was so fucking close, you asshole,” he hissed, eyes blown and legs still spread. And, of course, Yongguk couldn’t pass the opportunity to wrap his thin fingers around the man’s swollen cock, working him slowly. 

Daehyun’s hips jerked into his grasp, eyes flickering up to Yongguk’s face and his jaw dropped in pleasure. 

“Oh, that helps,” he squeaked in response to the action. Both Junhong and Yongguk chuckled, locking eyes over his head. 

“Daehyunnie,” the youngest began, large hands wrapping around Daehyun’s nimble waist. “Who do you want to fuck you?” The words made Yongguk’s cheeks heat up, rhythm faltering for a moment before fixing his mistake. 

“Shit--Yongguk. I want Yongguk hyung,” he spat, eyes closed and already leaning forward to rest his forehead against someone. He connected with Junhong’s shoulder, the angle awkward as he was twisted between the two of them, but he’d always been flexible. 

“Alright, roll over on your back for me,” Yongguk responded, voice thick and rough from how quiet he was.

He let go of Daehyun’s cock, using the little precome that was on his fist to wrap a hand around his own erection. Yongguk knew the spit and come wasn’t enough, but the idea of leaving Daehyun when he was already on his back, legs open and head resting on Junhong’s thigh was almost a foreign concept to him. Luckily, Junhong was prepared, handing a sticky, almost empty bottle to the eldest with a grin. 

“Hurry up, hyung, you’re fucking me next,” the glint in his eye spurred Yongguk into motion, liberally covering himself with the substance before pushing into Daehyun without so much as a second glance. 

Junhong had managed to eat most of his come from Daehyun’s ass, but Yongguk could feel more there, deep and cooling. Their youngest was the largest in the group, making the slide so much easier and looser as he got his sloppy seconds. Hopefully, he’d be filling Daehyun with his own come as well, letting it mix with that perfect asshole.

He wanted to be the one to eat it out this time. Especially if it was mixed with Junhong’s in that perfect little asshole.

Yongguk fucked with fast deep thrusts, fucking the vocal so surely that it rocked the bed. Daehyun writhed beneath him, rocking down to meet the thrusts, but that was about it. Junhong had taken Daehyun’s hands in his own, holding them above the man’s head, the restrictive motion making him dizzy with arousal. It was almost a shame how quickly he fell apart, whining and gasping so loud that entire dorm had to know. They definitely fucking knew, 

They always knew. Daehyun was wailing Yongguk’s name, shaking his head on Junhong’s lap and pleading to be touched. No one did. 

“You can do this all by yourself, Daehyunnie. Can you come just from being fucked? Just by the feeling of Yongguk hyung fucking you with my cum already filling you? Maybe he’ll even eat it later and let you watch. Would you like that, baby?” And where the fuck did Choi Junhong learn to talk like that? His words were meant for Daehyun, but they were sending heat straight down to the pit of yongguk’s already simmering belly. 

He leaned forward, kissing Daehyun and swallowing his sounds as he fucked harder and faster, going dizzy with how fucking close he was. And Junhong never shut up, watching in awe as the two took the leap into hell, their bodies so hot and close that he wanted to watch this forever. 

No one was surprised when Yongguk came first, other than Yongguk, who seemed so taken aback. He bite onto Daehyun’s lip, drawing the slightest hint of blood as he slammed into him, fucking through his orgasm. 

But Daehyun held out. Daehyun held out until Yongguk’s mouth was replacing his dick, and he was eating his own come straight from his ass, moaning in appreciation like it was some delicatessen. That’s when he broke. Screaming, his fingers wrapped so tightly around Junhong they went white, vision flickering as come landed on his stomach, some dripping onto Yongguk’s head.

“Shit, hyung. Fuck, fuck, fuck, please. More.” he begged, wriggling his hips like he hadn’t just been fucked twice. 

“No, you’re done, baby boy. God, you did so well.” Junhong praised him, leaning down to kiss him soft and sweet. 

Moments later, Yongguk poked his head back up, come smeared across his face as he rested his head on Daehyun’s thigh, panting. But he was glowing, his happiness obvious in that dumb fucking grin on his perfect fucking face. 

“Junhongie,” Daehyun mewled, “You still haven’t gotten off.” The comment made Junhong’s face go red, a sheepish grin spreading meekly on his face.

“Don’t worry about it,” he retorted, letting go of Daehyun and giving the two a look before grabbing himself. 

When he came, he angled it towards the vocalist’s face, letting white cover tan skin and watching as he smiled at the warm feeling dripping across his skin. It hadn’t taken long for Daehyun and Yongguk to figure out what he was doing, but once they did, they couldn’t stop watching. 

“You both are so fucking perfect,” Yongguk mumbled, a little too quietly compared to their rough breathing, but they heard it nonetheless. “And when I get hard again, I swear to God, I’m going to make you cry.”

\---

“Do they even try to be quiet?” Youngjae asked with a grimace, turning up the volume on the tv to mask the sounds of skin slapping and high pitched wails. 

“I don’t think so, but they could at least do it when we’re not home,” Jongup retorted, glancing up at Youngjae from where his head was resting on his thigh. 

He couldn’t really say much, he knew they were loud when they fooled around every now and then, but at least they tried to be subtle. That was, until Himchan finds them, like he does every time. That’s when shit got loud.


End file.
